


My Grimoire and Familiar

by SadisticSiren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Eren, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is a magical being, Familiars, Hanji and Levi have a good relationship, I have a whole lore built around this shit, I'm Bad At Tagging, It is not Hogwarts, M/M, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Minor Injuries, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Prince Eren Yeager, Protective Eren, Rating May Change, Warlock Levi, Witch Hanji, anxiety attack, easily skipable, slow-ish build, with warnings on the chapters they're in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticSiren/pseuds/SadisticSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what form the familiar comes in though, all warlocks around of the age of 12 summon their familiar for the first time.</p><p>All of them that is, except for Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling better, then?”</p><p>“Yes, I - I think so…” He feels better. Maybe a little unsteady. Certainly nothing a good nap can’t fix. And his stomach feels all fluttery, like he swallowed a fuck ton of butterflies. Dammit Levi, pull yourself together and digest them.</p><p>The man grins, canines more sharp than normal, but the smile is bright and excited none the less.</p><p> “Sincere bonum i coniecto. I mean, the palace is fine and all, but this realm is where all the action is!” he states, like he believes Levi actually knows what he’s talking about. Levi doesn’t. He’s lost, figuratively and literally. He may as well be in Narnia. What the fuck is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Grimoire and My Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setsunah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunah/gifts).



> I did it! I actually fucking did it. While this isn't my first fic, this is the first one I've ever posted, and I don't have a beta, so... tell me what you think? I might change the name later too.... I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, The school is a school for magical beings, and there are lots of subjects and different species attending. It's not Hogwarts. Continuing on....

                                   

“Gothic freak!”

He is roughly knocked to the stone floor, his attackers quickly following. He isn’t sure who; they all look the same by now.

He fought back of course, he definitely gave one of them a good blow to the ribs, another one was going to be singing soprano for at least a week, but inevitably, fighting back physically just led to them pulling out wands, casting hexes and shit, and it wasn’t easy fighting with no empty hands, so he just held his grimoire tight.

The worn leather binding wasn’t capable of getting damaged or dirty after the copious protection charms Levi placed on it. It made a decent shield.

A long rope of glittery, red smoke wrapped around his torso like a snake, squeezing the air out of him, wrapping him up until he was entirely immobile. It continued to crush him, making any inhaling difficult.

“Ha! Creep can’t do anything about it now!” A crowd had probably formed by now.

Just as he starts getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, the rope backtracks like a measuring tape after being let go, fast and sharp and all but cutting him. He dropped, lungs empty forcing him to heave for air. Both his arms are grabbed and hauled up and behind him, limbs held at an awkward against his lower back, shoving him down, the angle that nearly makes him cry out in pain. Nearly.

Not to say that he can’t get away from them, he can. He is definitely stronger, he just proved that, but they all thought they were tough shit, untouchable and mighty, but in reality, they got their ‘strength’ in numbers and body size. One on one, he’d totally kick their asses. But like this? Does four against one sound fair to you?

_Besides, they could use their magic properly._

The loser that was considered the group leader, mostly because he was the only one with any remnants of brain cells left after they decided to try riding the untamed Pegasus the groundskeeper had found last year. The imbecile who thought the world was his playground, paced in front of him and spoke in a condescending tone clearly meant for small children.

“Now, what’s my favorite shrimp doing with a big book full of spells when he can only just pass a simple combat casting quiz? I mean, _you’re_ obviously not using it. So we’ll just take that off your hands…” _No you fucking won’t._

There is a hand on his grimoire, large and callused and _filthy,_ and just as fast as it appears it recoils, the retracted hand that manhandled his grimoire smoking slightly. The wizard was now holding his smoking limb like he’d never seen it before, and the group leader stared at the hand before swivelling to face Levi, glare murderous. Levi was promptly backhanded across the face for his simple protection charm, making several people in the crowd grimace.

_Still no assistance though. Why did Farlan and Isabel have to go home for spring break?_

The twerp that slapped him spit at him, just barely missing Levi old black converses. Levi sneered at him.

“You little shit!” With that the thick bound grimoire is quickly torn from his hands and thrown over the railing of the bridge between the two main wings of the school, into the deep wooded area below.

“Look, now the he can’t do anything at all! Have fun retrieving your creepy book from a restricted zone, freak!” One of them laughed. _Yes, because public humiliation is funny when you’re an egotistical shithead._

“That’s- that’s the grove, where the senior’s Exams are held, r-right?” A girl, presumably, whispered somewhere in the surrounding audience.

“Yeah, they keep a lot of dangerous stuff in there as challenges for the AP Combat class too.” Someone murmurs.

Waves of mumbles go through the peanut gallery but Levi can’t take his eyes off of where his grimoire went sailing out over the banister.

See, not having this book is a major issue for Levi.

Unlike a Mage, who needed a cool, sometimes glowing staff and the fancy name of whatever spell they were using like some shonen anime character, or a Wizard who needed a wand and a one word spell, or a Sorcerer, who needed nothing except for their bare hands and a nonverbal command of what they want, Warlocks are at a disadvantage, having a more… _complicated_ component to perform at top strength.

Due to Warlock spells being longwinded with strange pronunciations, a Warlock normally would have some form of grimoire on them. Thick with every spell currently known, or thin with only with spells you’re working on or those that were hard to remember, depending on what worked for you. No wand is needed, but an open hand to aim the spell is. Levi is profoundly talented at casting, if he may say so himself.

But all Warlocks, regardless of skill or talent, Grimoire or not, have a familiar.

A familiar is a creature, often demons though they are not always, which served to fight as a ‘hands on’ combatant partner who’s presence also extremely heightened the Warlock’s magic power, like a living booster. They would attack the enemy head on, giving the Warlock time to cast spells in the background.

Actually, a good portion of a Warlock’s spells are not used on the opponent, but on their familiar as enhancers such as improved strength, reflexes, healing if needed and so on.

Familiars were rather interesting; they had a term dedicated to them every year in the demonology class even if no one in the school had one. They all knew the classes, and the differences between a regular demon and a familiar.

The first acknowledged class were large scary animals, such as an incredibly over-sized cat, wolf or snake, perhaps lion, bear or a bird of prey. Levi’s mother had once said she had a friend whose familiar was a blue Pegasus. Yet they could also be small, possibly a hawk or a wolverine.

They were smarter than a normal animals, were faster, and though they could not talk, it was like you just knew what they want to say. His mother also said Creature shifters often became good buddies with this first class. If Levi’s familiar is one, will Farlan and his familiar be good friends then? He would hope so, even if his familiar is the second class.

The second class of familiars are humanoids. They look like us for the most part, apart from added features like wings, hooves, tails, scales, horns, claws, gills or whatever else.

The familiar classes were titled B for Beasts and C for Characters. Both have their pros and cons, because the humanoids are smarter and can fight better on their own, but were not always a friend in the way an animal would be. They have a free will, a conscience.

Nevertheless a Warlock and their familiar normally become good friends quickly. They have to be, they have to be able to rely on each other, an Archer and a Tank, as that gamer creature shifter with the shaved head down the hall had put it.

However, there is yet another class, a very rare, and a bone chillingly powerful kind of familiar that could swap between the other two class’s forms. They could be a humanoid or a beast at their own will.

This scarce class was called the S class, for Shifter, also for Superior. Most Warlocks would never meet one in their life time. Levi certainly hadn’t.

No matter what form the familiar comes in though, all warlocks around of the age of 12 summon their familiar for the first time.

All of them that is, except for Levi.

Levi, a 17 year old warlock has yet to summon his familiar. Which just makes matters worse that he’s the only warlock in his school. There’s an abundance of casters like Wizards, Sorcerers, and Mages, The Elves who train with every weapon and even improvised weapons. Also others such as Fay and Creature Shifters, and give or take a dozen Witches.

But Levi is the _only_ Warlock in the school, and he was considered a pathetic example of one.

On any normal day, no one would dare attack him in the hall, with teachers and his friends or people on his team there to be the front man. Given the time, Levi could hex them all he wanted, make them drunken fools singing nursery rhymes and punching each other down if he wanted.

But during the break, when students and teachers alike are away, what are the odds that some of the few people to stay behind are the conceited little shits that hate his guts?

“Poor Levi has no familiar to keep him safe. Heck, even if he did, I bet it would be weak and useless. He’d summon something like a sparrow. It could send for help when he’s getting beaten into a bloody pulp by an ogre, heh!” Ha. Ha. Ha. Fuck you too, asshole.

“Even if he was lucky enough to get one of those ones that are humanoid, it’d probably take one look at him and run back to hell!”

They walk off, laughing to themselves and shoving at each other, still talking loud enough to hear.

“- gonna have to go down there to get it too, all by himself.”

And just like that, the crowd dispersed, trickling off to wherever they’re supposed to be. No one wanted to help, to go down into the wood and risk ending their life sooner rather than later.

He sat there, on the corridor floor, for who knows how long, black hair in his eyes and gently rubbing the soon to be bruises on his pale wrists. Everyone will be back in two days, Isabel and Farlan too, but he can’t wait that long, Levi needs that book back. Isabel will kill him for not going, but he’ll skip the trip to the nurse’s office to check his ribs for bruising. He’d be fine.

 

 

“You feeling any better?”

Hanji is Levi’s roommate. One awesome thing about being a Warlock; the dorm rooms need to keep one bed spare for a Warlock’s familiar, so until he gets his, it’s just him and his roommate, just one, unlike the other students who are three to a dorm.

The school tries to make sure no two roommates are the same category of magic user, something about broadening horizons or some bullshit, so Levi’s just happy he’s not with a dirt loving elf. No offence to Petra intended. He just really would rather avoid dirt when possible.

Instead Levi got Hanji, a Witch. Hanji is also one Levi’s best and only friends, and is trying to help him find a way to forcibly summon his familiar because Levi never claimed he was a patient person and he’s going to need them by the third year’s exam in less than two months lest he become a Cyclops’s next meal.

Though Farlan and Isabel would gladly team up with him, they’re also a grade younger than him so they can’t help, and even if they could, like hell he’s having them fight his battles for him.

This week, Hanji has been quarantined to the dorm room; School nurse’s orders. The previous week she had come down with some kind of illness from using too many molds in a potion that ended up blowing up in her face. Concoctions like that make Levi glad he isn’t a Witch.

Neither of them had gone home for break, Hanji because she was under quarantine, and Levi stayed because he thought it too much money to go home only to come back a week later. (That's the reason he gave everyone anyway. He also wanted to keep an eye on his ill roommate, not that he'd ever admit that.) 

“Uh, kinda I guess.” Hanji’s reply is still audible, just muffled her clouded sinuses.

She’s currently wrapped up in her Harry Potter blanket on her bed, reddish brown hair down for once. She’s in her pajama’s (has been all week, she’s milking being sick for all it’s worth) and is going over the notes Levi took for her in their shared classes. And since Hanji takes just about every class she’s allowed to, that’s nearly all of Levi’s.

For some students, certain courses were required and some were optional. For example, Demonology was obviously mandatory for Levi. But he joined the broom riding class in freshmen year and had joined the school team the year after because despite not being a Witch or Wizard, for whom the class was required, Levi couldn’t deny he loved the feeling of the wind whipping past him as he left others in the dust.

“Hey, Levi, you know that-” she pauses to sneeze, and then adds another tissue to add to the mini Everest in her trashcan. “- in the past, some witches would have small demons, often cats, which they summoned continually as company and help and paid them in cakes n’ sweets for their time? Can you bake Levi? Imaginably we could get your familiar to come to you through its stomach,” Hanji seemed to ponder for a moment and then snorted. “Wait no scratch that, it would avoid coming for even longer, ya can’t cook for shit.”

“Say whatever fucking nonsense you will Hanji, I may not be a fucking chef, but I can still cook hellava lot better than _you_.” Levi will retain _some_ of his dignity. Hanji was not even allowed to man the burners when making a potion anymore. She was not far from getting expelled in freshmen year when she just about set the entire south wing of the building ablaze. Hanji giggled, which transitioned into another cough.

Levi glanced over at her, eyebrow raised, frown creasing his forehead. “You sure you’re okay? Want me to go fetch the nurse?” Though he rarely got sick, he knew that the cough had sounded painful, scratchy and overall unpleasant. Hanji shook her head, picking up a newer looking book from her bedside table.

“Nah, don’t bother, I’m okay, I promise. I’ve been doing some research for ‘Mundane studies’ and you wouldn’t believe some of the bullshit people used to think about witches, look at this, it’s been cracking me up for like, an hour.” Hanji waved him over to her bed, and he carefully stepped around the clutter surrounding her bed.

She was still sick; he’d make her clean it up _later_.

On the page she had open was a picture, an illustration of a woman in a black robe with a table behind her and a large window showing out to some badly drawn woods and a giant pot nearly overflowing with a thick goop, dripping down the sides of the pot. Said pot was hugely oversized, would be more than enough for 50 people. What a waste of resources.

The room in the drawing was old withered brick and was filled with odd little knick-knacks, some of them making more sense than others. There were plants everywhere, some the floor, some hanging off the top shelf, some in pot probably. Sure, normal people made medicine with that too, no surprise that a Witch may have used it. They still do.

A feather and some bones lay on the table, with other indistinguishable things. Feathers were sometimes used, if only rarely. Bones were used once in a blue moon in spells, and Levi thought there _might_ be some potions with them, but who would honestly keep a whole human skull like the one next to the cauldron? What could you do with it? Where did the rest of the skeleton go? He did not want to know.

The whole upper shelf was lined with crystals and gems, and in the picture, she was dropping one into her brew. Levi saw Hanji grimace at that in the corner of his eye.

You didn’t use crystals _in_ the potion. Not directly at the very least. Levi didn’t know everything, but he was pretty sure crystals and gems were for spells. You’d quickly run out of your precious stones this way. Complete hypocrisy.

The only candle that was in the picture was being used for lighting, that wasn’t right there would be some for spells. Over all, it wasn’t the worst he’s seen the people of mundane society say, but it could still definitely use some work. “This isn’t _that_ bad Hanji, what’s the big deal?”

Hanji rolled her eyes and huffed, pointing to the woman in the picture. Now Levi could see what Hanji meant. It was not the room, but the witch in the picture herself.

The woman had a long, pointed nose, and from her creepy smile you could tell that if she ever brushed her teeth, it was a long, long time ago. She wore a black ragged pointed hat to match the ugly robe; her hair was in a bun, grey, thin, and unkempt. Her skin was incredibly wrinkled, having her look rather old and creepy. Not the nicest portrayal, you know?

Then again, Levi had seen mundane children’s books that contained witches, and they could often be much worse than this. Some of were thought to have green skin, like that one in that musical. His Aunt and his little cousin had taken him to see it, and Levi admitted it was good, if not entirely accurate.

Better than that Hansel and Gretel tale, where a witch lived in a candy house that no doubt would be filled with ants and sticky from rain, who supposedly _ate_ children. _Gross._

“They used to burn each other alive if they thought said person was a Witch. Most of them were just high as a kite from drinking water with mushrooms growing in it or overly superstitious,-” she stopped to sneeze; Levi knew she wasn’t finished yet, never was. “Ilse in my history class said that they sometimes would shove a person off a cliff or into water tied up, and if they fell to their death or drowned they were deemed human. How did they not see the wrong in that? They rarely ever caught an actual Witch, much less killed them, but that’s irrelevant. No Witch would ever purposely harm anything for no good reason. The mundane can be so stupid sometimes; some of them honestly think there aren’t any male Witches either.” Hanji ranted.

“So basically, when mundanes see something they don’t have an explanation for; their response is ‘kill it with fire’.” Levi summarized. When Hanji nodded eagerly, he returned to his section of their room, packing all his books away on his shelf. Hanji returned to her books and Levi to his window, the biggest one in the room.

Levi could relate to some degree. Some mundane thought a Warlock was another name for a wizard, or the male counterpart of a Witch. They aren’t, Wizards, Witches, and Warlocks all use differing types of magic. Though witches did tend to dabble in whatever they wanted too.

For example, Hanji liked to drabble in summoning; she revered demons, as _‘they’re_ like _us, but not’,_ her words, not his. When she had learned she was going to be rooming with a Warlock for 5 years, she was ecstatic. Demonology was her favorite class, and she liked to study them up close and personal. It was always entertaining and almost endearing to watch. She’d summon up a being, a small cat or a plant critter, nothing too large. And with their permission, she studied them, taking notes about sizes, habits and diets and if they could speak, their answers to questions if they were willing to answer.

She’d always pay them for their time with pretty stones or treats or whatever it was they wanted, given the request was reasonable and within her capabilities to get. That was one of the reasons Levi liked Hanji. She treated all summons very nicely, politely, never mistreated them like some people did. All the  demons she summons love her; she’s like a demon whisperer or some bullshit.

There was one specific summon Hanji was rather good friends with, a tiny bat looking thing, all fuzzy and adorable, the only alert to it not being a normal bat was the fact it was a light dirty blond color and its wings had feathers in a color just lighter than its fuzz. It had taken a huge liking to Hanji, right after the first day.

Hanji would sometimes summon some of them repeatedly if they were friendly, helpful and liked being there, and every time this one came it never wanted to leave, so eventually we just let it stay. It did pop back to wherever it came from once and a while, but that was rare, maybe once every two months.

It was currently sitting on its little perch on Hanji’s bedside table preening its wings. Farlan had carved the perch for the little bat as a ‘move in’ gift as he had put it, and if the bat demon wasn’t with Hanji or wherever it came from, it was on that perch.

Levi had nothing against the little guy, as it often helped him keep Hanji out of trouble and would sometimes help him clean, if it was capable and not having its poor sensitive ears yapped off by Hanji.

Sometimes Levi and their friends all joked that the tiny bat demon - that Hanji had named ‘Moblit’ - thought that he was Hanji’s familiar. he certainly acted like it. But of course, he wasn’t. That’s not how summoning a familiar worked.

And that’s the thing that’s got Levi stumped.

You could summon a demon, all it took was the right symbols, the right incantation and sometimes for a bigger summon a little bit of blood, about five to ten milliliters (movies over play it like crazy, don’t puncture an artery or you won’t live to see what you summoned), but summoning a demon was like hiring temporary help. You had a time limit, if you wanted service you had to pay, and you only did it for a reason.

But summoning a familiar, well, you often didn’t realize you had summoned it until they were standing in front of you.

No symbols, no blood, no words, no intention.

Familiars aren’t paid for, though they won’t bother protecting and helping you if you treat them cruelly. They weren’t temporary, though they may pop back to wherever they came from once in a while, demons can get home sick too, they’d tell you first, they will always come back, and only the C or S class’s bothered to leave anyway.

Almost all summoning’s of familiars are different; there is only one consistency in all of them. The Warlock in question is usually around the age of twelve. What no one seemed to be able to figure out is if there was any rhyme or reason to when it happens.

So Levi had _no idea_ what he was doing wrong.


	2. My Anxiety and Your highness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a anxiety attack near the beginning of the chapter. For those who may not want to read that part, It starts about halfway into the description of the clearing and completely ends at the words 'Holy Cerberus heads.' I don't like spoilers but some people may not be comfortable with that.

 

He is so gonna die.

 

Levi is alone in the grove beneath the bridge trying to find his grimoire, and _he’s totally gonna die._

 

He’s been down here for hours; the sun is no longer visible, the moon casting almost everything in the bright blue light, and everything else into darkness. He’s gonna get ripped apart and eaten by some monster and they’ll never even find his fucking _bones,_ some senior will stumble across his cloak in a few years, the marred material will be an ugly pink from years of the sun fading after the blood shed-

_Breathe. This is not the time to panic. He’d be fine, he had to be. Farlan and Isabel are still away, they won’t be back for another two days, so they can’t help even if they wanted to. Hanji is sick; he’d be a horrible person to ask her to help. Besides, the book can’t be too hard to find, can it?_

 

You’d think, but Levi had ran into a total of four monsters already, three of which noticed him, two of which gave chase, and all four of them made Levi even more nervous about this whole mess than he already fucking was.

 

After being whacked numerous times by branches and roaming over rocks and roots forever like seriously he’s probably been walking in circles for goddess knows how long, he comes across a small clearing, the big ass pine trees circling in like a small courtyard, letting more light shine down from the moon into the clear night sky.

If Levi wasn’t scared of being eaten alive, he would think it was beautiful.

 

Off to one side there were a few large boulders stacked near and against each other. Padding over, he sits down on one of the smaller rocks, wrapping the dark green cloak tighter around himself. He’s tired, his feet are fucking killing him and he swears to fuck that noise he just heard _had better_ have been in his head. He thinks back to when that asshole had thrown his grimoire off the bridge, and tries to think where it may have landed, tries to figure out where he is and where it may be from here, it didn’t look like it was thrown too hard it should be around here _wait unless something picked it up and pranced off with it oh shit oh fuck that book had all his spells it’d take him years upon years to replace it. He’d never get out of this school without it and he’ll never summon his familiar-_

  _What’s the point? He was useless anyway!_

 

At this point Levi’s breathing was ragged and quick and he had pulled himself into a ball on the edge of the boulder, hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face on them. Levi knows he’s panicking, but _knowing_ isn’t enough to make the panic _stop_. The wind was getting slightly colder and stronger, and Levi wanted it to just blow him away.

 

_Good for nothing, why couldn’t he have been born to a sorcerer family or a Creature shifter pack? Hell, even an elf tribe! They were not weak they didn’t need a fucking book and a goddamn partner to perform a proper spell and I’m gonna die I’m gonna die I can’t breathe help I can’t-_

 

“-easy, you’re okay, you’re safe, nothing’s gonna hurt you, I promise.”

 

He hadn’t noticed whoever was standing in front of him before now, hadn’t heard them walk up to him or start speaking. He doesn’t think he knows them, but for now he’ll take what he can get.

 

“Breathe with me, in and out okay?” The person’s voice is calming and smooth.

Levi weakly nods, tries to match the voice, to do as the say. Levi has no idea who the voice belongs to, but at the moment he doesn’t care.

 “Nothings gonna hurt you out here, I’ll make sure. You’re safe.” They promise, and Levi feels hands on his shoulders, massaging tiny circles, slowly calming him. When he manages to relax enough to stop trembling like a Chihuahua and lift his head to see who is taking time out of their night to help him, he goes stiff.

 

_Holy Cerberus heads._

 

The person, a man, was really close, like _really_ close. Like, forehead on forehead close. Levi doesn’t really like physical touching, normally only allows it for the hugs that his mother loved to give or the ones Isabel and Hanji forced upon him occasionally, but strangely he couldn’t find it in him to mind the lack of personal space, it was almost… nice. It was comforting.

 

Once the man was confident Levi wasn’t going to hyperventilate again, he moved back from the rock so Levi could slip off. Carefully standing, Levi was finally able to get a good look at him, or at least as good a look as he was going to get in a forest at what had to be at least 2 in the morning.

 Though it should have been more difficult to see in the dark, the white moonlight and glittering stars in the completely clear night sky made the being look ethereal.

The man appeared to have tanned skin, dark brown or black hair falling into his face, strands falling just to his shoulders, partially covering his eyes. And what amazing eyes they were. They were bright, big, and green, but they also had little flecks of blue and teal and gold in them and honestly Levi didn’t know if the color even had a name, if a name could even do it justice.

He looked to be about 20 or so, but he could be older or younger and Levi would never know without confirmation. He was taller than Levi, even if most people were taller than Levi, and he was impressively toned. Like, 8 pack toned and _those biceps though_.

 

If that was all, it’d take Levi eons to figure out what species this being is, where in the academy curriculum he would be.

 

_But wait, there’s more!_

_Why the fuck is there more?_

 

Levi realized that the man had black horns on his head. Identical to those you’d see on a ram, curling back and around, texture shiny and smooth, and sticking out from under his hair.

His eyes were then drawn to a long sleek black tail with a spear point tip was coming from the base of the man's spine, who unconsciously waving around lazily behind him.

He also had two large wings tucked against his back, and they were covered in beautiful, glossy black feathers.

 

That was not normal. Even by academy standards.

 

He had no shoes _the barbarian_ , his hips covered by a dark teal cloth wrapped around them, draped almost to his knees with a silver rope fastening it on as a belt. He had no shirt, only a small pendent on a silver cord around his neck.

He was probably cold from the cool wind; he was wearing very little, in essence nothing, and it was night time for fucks sake. But he looked fine, happy in fact.

 

He had stepped away from Levi before, possibly to give him a bit more breathing space, though for some reason it almost _annoyed_ Levi _, what the hell_ , and was now looking around the area. It was subtle, but Levi noticed him looking back to the warlock every few seconds, as if to make sure he is still there.

When he finally turns back to Levi, he cocks his head to the side, giving him a small but sincere smile, eyes full of joy and contentment and Levi can't, can’t look away.

 

“Are you feeling better, _socium?”_

_Soci- what?_

_“_ Yes, I - I think so…” He feels better. Maybe a little unsteady. Certainly nothing a good nap can’t fix. And his stomach feels all fluttery, like he swallowed a fuck ton of butterflies. Dammit Levi, pull yourself together and _digest them_.

 

The man grins, canines more sharp than normal, but the smile is bright and excited none the less.

 

“ _Sincere bonum i coniecto_. I mean, the palace is fine and all, but this realm is where all the action is!” he states, like he believes Levi actually knows what he’s talking about. Levi doesn’t. He’s lost, figuratively and literally. He may as well be in Narnia. What the fuck is going on.

“Wha-”

“I was actually starting to be convinced you’d never call me...” He grumbles slightly, almost to himself. “Ah well, Annie lost the bet, so whatever.”

“I’m sorry? Who the hell are you?” _He’s probably a senior. Hell, maybe an assistant teacher?_

He smiles again, and his wings ruffle. “Oh yes that’s right! You may call me Eren, and you are called?”

 

 _Eren_ … Levi supposed it suited him….

 

“Levi, Levi Ackerman. What are you even doing down here?” Most people don’t just decide that ‘hey, I’m bored so I’ll go for a midnight stroll through the most dangerous part of the school.’ Scratch that. No one does that; nobody came down here without a decent reason even in daylight.

“I’m down here because you’re down here.” What? Did he follow him down? Was Eren sent to help or retrieve him?

“Why would me being down here result in you needing to be down here? Are you not capable of giving a straight answer or something?” What did people have against giving a direct answer?

_Hello, my name is Eren and I was stalking you. Wait no Levi, that’s definitely the worst assumption you could make stop that._

 

Eren seemed to find something amusing, laughing quietly and Levi was getting more confused and a little agitated. But he certainly was _not_ thinking that Eren had a gorgeous laugh. _Nope. Never_.

 

 _Maybe._ It’d be totally understandable though.

 

Eren coughed into his fist, snapping Levi out of thought. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, biting his lip and was looking a bit over Levi head into empty space, most likely determining the best way to explain. Apparently having decided his approach, he looks back to Levi.

“ I should clarify, I suppose. I’m your-”

 

“There he is! Holy shit he’s still in one piece!” Eren is cut off by the nasal voice of one of the gang members, the group coming into the clearing. How they found him Levi doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care. He makes to turn and walk into the other direction, but then remembering that yes, he is lost the dangerous woods and walking off again will more than likely make things worse. One of them, that annoying leader kid from before, almost looks disappointed in Levi, like a child might look at a toy with a dead battery. He was probably hoping for more of a show.

Why they want that, Levi doesn’t know. If they found him splattered over grass and rocks, whatever did it to him would do it to them too. These guys never think anything through.

 

“What happened, shorty? We come all the way down here for nothing? Where are the harpies chasing you around while you scream like a little girl?”

Levi grit his teeth. “The fuck you want? I’m kinda busy.”

“Oh! You should probably know that someone found your book, freak. Your weirdo Witch friend has it.” Levi glowered at him at that. If you must insult, insult _him_ , not his friends. You’d be less likely to end up crying in giant puddle of your own blood and piss that way.

 

The goon continued, ignoring Levi’s glare, “You couldn’t even beat someone in finding something you were the only one actually looking for. That’s ridiculous!” Levi’s glare hardened and he clenched his fists. So he’d been down here for hours, searching and avoiding monsters all night, for nothing? He nearly got killed, multiple times over, for _jackshit_?

 

Some bushes to the right in the clearing shook; something was coming out. The other students grab wands if they had them, the creature shifter’s form rippling and shimmering as their form wavered, a slightly larger than normal Tasmanian devil appearing in their place. Eren steps in front of Levi, stance defensive, and growling.

 

Levi wanted to tell him to fuck off, he didn’t need to be defended; he could more than fight for himself. The spells may be weaker, but he knew plenty by heart, he wasn’t _that_ pathetic, but the thought didn’t even cross his mind. This just felt _right_. It was as if he had been defended by this mystifying being all his life, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

He still didn’t want Eren to get hurt, but looking at him, wings extending, fighting stance strong and steady and _protective_ , he didn’t think Eren would allow either of them to be injured anyway.

 

Alas, instead of scaly green gorgon, a professor came out of the east woods, probably teaching a ‘Nocturnal Beasts’ course or something. Though the students relaxed Eren remained tense, wings folding back down after seeing the students settle, but still appeared ready to fight tooth and nail to the death if necessary at the tiniest sign of danger. He didn’t calm until he realized this was an ally, an instructor of Levi’s. The little fairy professor’s glittery wings glowed faintly in the dark, barely illuminating her blonde hair and blue eyes that matched her wings. Lots of the freshmen boys drooled over her, until their second year where they had her as their ‘Curses and Charms’ 101 teacher. One wizard in particular’s curse of nearly biting his tongue clean off when he talked too much still hadn’t left him.

 

“Hello Levi, gang, care to tell me what’s going on here? You know you’re not supposed to be up this late… or down here for that matter...” She didn’t seem particularly angered, gladder that they had not been harmed than anything else; however, if they were all down there without reason, they would _all_ be fucked.

 

So of course, Jimmy McFucknugget decided to do what he does best. Be a fuck nugget.

 

“Uh, it’s the Warlocks fault! He –”

“Is a victim of your vain attempts to appear like an impressive hot shot that could have gotten him seriously injured or worse? Yes, that would be an accurate summery.” Eren drawled, his voice dripping in malice. When Levi turned to face him he was surprised to find Eren’s calm, content expression from before nowhere to be seen, replaced by one that was stoic, filled with silent hatred, eyes blazing.

 

Everyone else had apparently just now noticed Eren. The Professor’s mouth is gaping, eyes wide. Most of the gang slowly backed away at the sight of the ripped winged man with horns and Levi couldn’t really blame them, but one of them, the stupider one, sneered at Eren like he was disgusting just for speaking up for Levi. “And what are you gonna do, ram head?” Eren didn’t even flinch.

Eren looks the guy up and down. He squints.

“Well, I could start with your spleen or maybe your stomach-”

Levi sighed. “Eren, don’t. He’s not worth the effort.”

“Hey!”

“But Levi-”

“Who do you think you are anyway? You really think you could take _all_ of _us_?” There were four of them; all of them third years like Levi, two Wizards, a Creature shifter, and a Sorcerer.

 

Eren raised his eyebrows, like he had been waiting for that question to be asked.

As he ever so casually stepped forward, his eyes began glowing a molten gold, wings fanning out with at least wingspan three times Eren’s height, and as he places his right hand in a fist over his heart and the left in a fist against his back, he bows forward lightly, smirking wider.

 

When he speaks, his voice is lower, relaxed, confident, and overall no different really, but there is a second echo to it, much deeper than Eren’s, low and warped and all sorts of creepy.

 

“I am _ viridi oculis venator_, though I also go by Eren, and I am the Prince of Hell, and one of its most powerful beings, second only to my mother, the queen, of course. Oh, and in addition, I am Levi’s Familiar. Now tell me,”

Smirk dropping off his face like it was never there, wings flaring as if he was going to swoop in for a kill; glare more fatal than a basilisk.

 

“ _Who the ever loving fuck are you_?”

 

The gang pales, white as sheets, and immediately without even considering that it may provoke Eren even further, they turn tail and run as fast as they were capable of.

Eren straightened up now looking much calmer; wings once again folded against his back and his eyes that brilliant green color again. Spinning on his heel Eren turned to the Professor, who looked like she didn’t know whether to bow or run. Perhaps some sort of combination of both? She had wings; she may be able to do it.

 

Eren smiles, personality seemingly have done a one-eighty. “Hello _Ms._ , from what I’ve gathered, Levi’s grimoire was thrown down here by those scumbags who just ran off, and he came down here to look for it.” He then turns his head to Levi, face of innocent curiosity, like he wasn’t just wordlessly promising four teenage boys a whole new dimension of brutal torture and sadistically planned pain.

 

Then he fucking _cocks his head like a puppy_. “Is that right, Levi?”

Levi swallows. “Yeah, that’s correct, Professor Reiss.” He likes the sound of his name on Eren’s tongue.

 

Professor Reiss wrings her hands together, a nervous tick. Eventually she just sighs.

“Well then Levi, I can understand why you came down here, though I would have preferred if you have talked to school staff about retrieving your Grimoire,” She pauses, looking in the direction the gang scattered into. “Those boys will be suspended at the very least I’m sure, but you shouldn’t be in too much trouble, not with your record. Let off with a warning probably, so don’t worry about it. And it’s Nice to… _meet_ you, Prince Eren.” She finishes.

Eren smirks. “ _Likewise_.”

 

Levi was exhausted, and he must've looked it, because Eren looks him up and down before turning back to the Professor. “Well, _Ms. Reiss_ , if you don’t mind, we’ll be taking our leave. I’ll get Levi back to the school, no worries.” She looked like she still had a few worries, but Eren obviously meant no harm and she still had had a class of rowdy seniors to return to.

 

With a soft nod to Eren to which Eren responded with a wink, and a small wave at Levi, which Levi did not return, she returned to the bushes she came out of.

 

Eren smiled at him. Levi almost smiled back.

 

_-What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-_

 

 


	3. My Flight and your shower

 

“ _Fuerit a dum. Incomitata videtur ire felices._  Anyway, shall we be going?”

What the fuck just happened? What the fuck is going on? Did Eren say he was his _Familiar_?

“We should go back to your school to your friend, Levi. Those sewer rats said she had your grimoire, yes?”

“Yeah, yeah, in a minute, are you seriously expecting me to just brush off the fact you’re the _prince of Hell?_ The prince of Hell is my _Familiar_? Sorry for being so confused, but as you may be able to imagine, I’m working on wrapping my head around this!” He finally got his familiar? Moreover, his familiar, a C class demon, is this being standing in front of him now?

He’d been waiting for five years for this; give him some time to fucking process.

Eren shrugged, like he wasn’t five years late and a fucking legendary demon. “Understandable, I suppose.” 

“What the fuck,” Levi muttered.

 Levi can’t do this. His brain is shutting down; he does not know how to respond to this. He needed to rewind, go over this again.  What’s the etiquette for meeting demon royalty?  

“Um, nice to meet you?”  No one can say he didn’t try.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well,” Eren smiled, rolling his shoulders, “Even if the circumstances for my summoning weren’t exactly ideal.”

“No shit.”

“I’m ...quite late, aren’t I?”

“ _No shit_.”

“Yeeaah…” Eren was looking at him, almost trying to pick him apart with his eyes. Even so, his wings subconsciously rose to hide himself from the agitated Warlock. “ Wouldn't happen to know why that is, would you?”

Levi blinked. “You don’t?”

“Nope,” Eren replied, popping the ‘p’. “No matter, I’m here now.”

“Yes… you’re here now.” Fuck being underage, Levi needed a drink.

He absently realized the adrenaline rush he had been running was quickly leaving him, making keeping his eyes open a harder task than it should be. “Fucking… ’mm tired.” He groaned, wiping a hand over his face.

 Eren nodded, reaching to steady Levi, whom didn’t even notice he was swaying side to side, not at all far from toppling over.

“That would be the attack catching up with you, I’d imagine. The summoning would likely take a toll as well. _vos es promptus ut ire_?” Eren asked again, spreading his wings wide, mesmerizing ebony feathers appearing blue in the moon’s light.

“Speak English, please. I’ve no clue what you’re… saying. If it was about leaving, the sentiment is agreed.” Levi looked around for the way back, remembering again he had lost his way at least an hour ago, and the trail down here an hour or two before that. He was really fucking lost. And at the moment, he didn’t have the energy to retrace his steps.

Yes. That could be an issue.

They could always just start walking in a single direction and hope it led to the path, but Levi was _exhausted_ and didn’t want to risk getting attacked again. Even if he _did_ have a familiar now, the idea of running from another monster was not all that appealing.

 They could also try to find the class that the professor was teaching, wait and go back with them. But dammit if Levi was willing to wait however long they were going to be, he desperately wanted to go to sleep. And maybe get something to eat.

Oh right. He hadn’t done that either. _Whoops._

 

“You’ve any ideas on how to get back to the castle? I don’t remember the way back. I also can’t see 5 feet in front of me and don’t even have the energy to walk that far, so feel free to get creative.”

Eren put his hand on his cocked hip, gaze skyward; the cloudless night was perfect, not too cool or too warm, with a light spring breeze. “Why don’t we just fly back?”

Levi yawned, weakly gesturing to the large wings forming from Eren’s back. “Look, I know _you_ can fly, mister obvious wings, but _I_ don’t have my broom with me.”

 Eren didn’t even blink. “I could carry you.”

That woke him up a bit. “Absolutely not.”

He didn’t doubt Eren could do it. Those muscles had to be proof of some serious strength, and at this point, being carried didn’t even sound that bad. Maybe he would even take a quick cat nap on the way back. But his pride didn’t like the idea, and who the fuck knows how many people might see them? Eren frowned, but he was more pouting than anything.

“Well why not? The sooner we get back the sooner you can get your Grimoire, the sooner you, no, _both_ of us can go to sleep, the sooner I can get warm, because fuck if I’m not freezing.”

Oh. Eren _was_ cold. He certainly didn’t look like it.

“Also if I fly us, there significantly less chance of us being attacked, I can’t get lost in the damn sky,” Eren lists, as dramatically counts on his fingers. “And it takes literally no work from you. It’s faster, it’s easier, and we both know it. So why not?” he questions, tilting his head questioningly, his eyes turning a vivid blue in the moon’s light.

“…fine.” He can’t say no to those eyes. Levi just hopes that Eren hasn’t noticed this weakness.

 

Eren scans Levi head to toe, contemplating something. “What?”

He nods firmly, coming to a conclusion. “I won’t be able to carry you on my back, so you’ll have to wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck from the front.”

Eyes snapping open, Levi hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. “Fuck that.”

Eren rolls his eyes, a teasing smirk in place. “Well It’s not like I could carry you on my back cause y’know, _wings_ , and with a bridal carry there’s too high of a chance of dropping you, _Et figuratur velis non placet_.  If its people seeing you’re worried about, most if not all people would be asleep at this dark hour, would they not?” They would probably be, and even if they weren’t, Eren was reassuring all of Levi’s worries away before he even realizes he had any.

Levi grumbled to himself.

“Let’s get this shit over with then.”

 

 

 

 

 

When Levi knocked on the dorm room door, he shouldn’t have been surprised when the door was yanked open not even a minute later by a fretting Hanji Zoe.

“Levi what took you so long to get here why the fuck didn’t you say that those fuckers took your grimoire _what the fuck were you thinking_ are you hurt oh fuck dude Isabel is going to _kill you_ when she gets back and Farlan will help her bury your body why the fuck did you think going down into the fucking grove _by yourself_ was a good idea are you _actually stupid_ eno-”

“HANJI!” You have to kill the weeds before they spread and if he lets her continue she’d get so worked up she might actually _phone_ Isabel and Farlan and he really, really didn’t need that right now.

“Yes, Levi?”

“Is my grimoire safe?” Levi has his priorities in order.

“Well yes but wh-”

“Then this can wait.” He uttered, shedding and hanging up his cloak and kicking the door shut behind Eren.

Ah yes, Eren. This should be interesting.

 

Said demon, was now smiling nervously. “Hello Miss.”

Hanji apparently had not noticed Eren standing behind the Warlock in the midst of her freak out session. She clapped her hands excitedly, scrutinizing Eren intently. “Oh Levi, you didn’t tell me you met some…..” her voice trailed off, eyes growing to the size of saucers. “…one.” She was frozen, jaw having dropped open.

 She glanced between Levi and Eren dazed, pointing at them like she was putting together a difficult puzzle in her mind she couldn’t solve for the life of her.

She then squealed, whipped around and practically fucking flew back into the room right into a stack of her books.

 She had been stunned into silence. How had Eren done that? Maybe Levi could get Eren to teach him. Would it work on a distraught Isabel and mother?

“Uh, Hanji?”

Hanji was kneeling on the floor, flipping almost violently through the pages of a book placed on a stack of other books acting as a little table, presumably searching for something. What that was, Levi hadn’t the slightest clue.

She looked up and squinted at Eren, eyeing him and swiveling between staring at him and the book repeatedly, stopping once and she gave a small cough. She finally turned her head to Levi.

 

She whispered her next words, voice rising as she continued till she was pretty much straight up yelling at him.

“Oh my god it’s – he’s - Levi _where the fuck_ have you been all night oh my god oh my god you _summoned the prince of Hell?”_

Hanji was practically vibrating, a child on Christmas morning that got the one and only thing she wanted. He probably wasn’t too far off with that analogy to be honest. The only difference was the present wasn’t even hers.

“I - You figured that out rather quickly.” Levi responded dumbly, stalking past her directly to his bed, throwing himself onto the neatly made covers, rolling to the side so he can still breathe and see. This was all just too fast paced and his brain needed a second or fifty to catch up.

Eren stood at the doorway, smiling genuinely but obviously a little hesitant to enter as he did not know where he was supposed to go. Until this point, he had been following Levi up the many stairs and down numerous hallways. So this is where the Warlock stayed?

“But why would you need to summon a demon, Levi? _What happened_?” she murmured, grin falling a little. Fuck, he didn’t want Hanji worrying; he didn’t mean to do that. Details Levi, give her details.

“I didn’t go summon a demon Hanji.” You suck, Levi.

Hanji sighed, “Levi you’re not making any sense you clearly summoned a demon otherwise why the hell would he even be –” She paused, when she continued her voice was in quiet awe.

“Is... Is he your familiar, Levi?” Ding ding ding; step right on up to claim your prize.

“…Mmhm...” Levi hummed, having rolled again so his face was crushed into his comforter.

 

 Hanji scampered up off the ground, gave Eren a quick little bow, now bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

 “It’s an honor to meet you, your highness. So, gonna be sticking around for a while, huh? What’s your name, prince cutie pie?” Levi could practically hear Hanji vibrating, and groaned. He admitted he wanted to ask the witch why she knew who Eren was just from looking at him yet didn’t know his name, but his brain had been fried, he was running on fumes at this point from wandering the woods so long. Nap first. Explanation can come second.

“Yes, I am. Please call just me Eren… May I inquire your name as well?” Eren smiled, small and slightly nervous smile.

“I’m Hanji Zoe; I’m a friend of Levi’s and his amazing roommate! Oh, you’re his roommate too now, that bed there is yours now, I guess.” She nods at the heavy wooden bed opposite hers on the same wall as Levi’s.

“Ah, okay.” Eren gave a small smile, moving to sit down on the neatly made, unused bed.

 Hanji grinned, “You need anything? Food, drink, shower? ”

Eren raised an eyebrow “Right now or in general?”

Hanji’s eyes widened. “I meant right now, but do you not need to eat? Do you defecate?”

Eren laughed, the sound a little nervous but genuine, and nodded. “For right now, I think I’m good. I eat, I need to sleep and bathe as well. And yes, I do ‘defecate’.”

Levi weakly swatted a hand in Hanji’s direction. “Leave ‘em be, Hanji, you knew all of that from class.” He grumbled.

 

“Yes but Levi, but we also learned certain demons of special circumstances are different, and prince means power, which could mean _abnormalities_. Now _hush_.” She chastises him, before facing Eren again.

Hanji then proceeded to ask question after question, not giving Eren enough time to give more than a yes or no answer. The guy looked like he was only half listening at this point, a position Levi found himself in time and time again. It wouldn’t be so bad, if it wasn’t 3 in the morning.

“Hanji, he’s not going anywhere, let him settle a bit before you pester him.”

Hanji turned to stare at him with mock offence. “I’m not pestering him, am I bothering you Eren? OH woe is me, the prince of demons dislikes me, I am certain to die a fiery death and forever remain in the pits of Tartarus where only the most foul and cruel reside.” Levi groaned jokingly, while Eren’s lips were pressed together and his shoulders shook slightly.

 

 “I meant, save the scientific questions for Later. Stick with the ‘get to know ya’ stuff, genius.”

“Fine fine, I’ll play nice. Here’s a question for YOU Levi, why are you so tired?”

“It’s nearly four o’clock in the morning, why _aren’t_ you tired. You’re supposed to be sick until tomorrow at least!”

“I am tired, but I’m also excited! It’s not every day you meet royal demon, and you got your familiar! We should celebrate, you stick in the mud!  But you don’t seem at all happy, in fact you seem...drained. Eren, what happened?” She knew better than to ask Levi, he’d just make excuses.

 

“Well, my summoning probably took quite a bit out of him, and the anxiety attack probably didn’t help matters…” He mumbled, staring at the lump on the bed that was slowly worming its way under the covers.

Hanji quieted. “You had an anxiety attack again? This is the first time in a while, are they back?”

Levi sap up to lean on his now propped up elbows, brows furrowed. “It was in the woods, right after I got away from what I think was some kind of ghoul. It was the first I’ve had in months. To be fair, I think most people would’ve been anxious in that situation.  ’m okay Hanji, promise. I just need a nap. A century long nap.”

 

Hanji made an understanding noise in her throat. “You have class’s the day after tomorrow, Levi. You have to wake up in like five hours.”

“Okay you know what? Fuck that. Go back to interrogating Eren.”

 “Will do! Next question! Why are you nearly naked? Do you have anything under that bed sheet, your royal demon-ness?”

“Um…” Pink dusted Eren’s cheeks and he scratched at the back of his neck. “It’s hot in my realm.”

Hanji’s eyebrows furrowed. “ _How_ hot, exactly?” Levi peaks out of the blanket and spies Hanji writing everything Eren says down in a little notebook. She’s never summoned a C class demon, only small B classes. Any information she gets out of Eren will be above all else to her.

Eren face scrunches up and shit, it’s cute. “I don’t know? Seasons change, and the hottest season just ended. Armin said something about 43 Celsius last month? But I know that it’s far colder here even if it will soon be your warmest season… so I will need to get new clothes.” Eren nods, turning to Levi. “Will I need a uniform? _Is_ there a uniform in this school?”

 

Levi opens his mouth to answer the demon, but Hanji insists on answering for him.

And by insists, Levi means she cuts him off.

“We will need to get you a cloak, that’s mandatory, but uniform here is more or less thing. You’re supposed to wear darkly colored or white pants, but any shirts, skirts, and dresses can be whatever color or style you want. Any shoes as well, though comfortable ones are recommended by me for the amount of stairs in this place.”

“ _But_ ,” Levi cut in blearily, “We deal with yo’ clothes tomorrow. Sleep now.”

“Levi! You can’t sleep right now, I have so many questions!” She waits for his response, but Levi remained listless. “Levi? Are you actually planning to take a trip to the land of dreams _now_?”

“Damn straight. Fucking… screw consciousness, that’s what I say.” Levi mumbled into his pillow.

Hanji looked to Eren, maybe he’d help her?

Eren was observing Levi’s crumpled form on the bed.

“Those are words to live by,” Eren murmured softly, before falling sideways onto his bed.

Hanji pulled at her hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bright yellow sun shone through the window, birds chirping in a cheery song as they flew by the window and the lack of an alarm clock are always a nice thing to wake up to, especially when you remember you don’t have anywhere to be in under an hour and you can just lay there for another minute or twenty. A stereotypical spring morning, if Levi ever saw one. It’d be the last he would have in a while as he had to go back to classes in the afternoon.

“Levi, I think you should get up. I can hear your stomach from here.” A voice filled with mirth called from behind him.

Levi jumped, as he had thought he was the only one up both by the lump on Hanji’s bed and the alarm on his nightstand showing an 8:34. He flipped over to see Eren standing in the bathroom doorway, not the teal drapery but a towel around his hips and another draped over the back of his neck, hair dripping wet, and Levi’s breath caught in his throat. The morning sun made his eyes look slightly more like the liquid gold they had been last night, and it makes his hair shine with a golden brown ring, like a halo.

 On a demon. The Prince of Demons. How Ironic.

 

“The fuck are you doing?” heart attack after waking was not how Levi wanted to die.

“Waking you up before your stomach decides it’s had enough and eats you from the inside out.”

“What?”

It was at this exact moment that Levi’s stomach decided to make the weirdest fucking noise as a way of saying ‘hey asshole, you missed dinner.’

He sat up, waving Eren off. “S’okay, I think I’ll live until we can head down for breakfast.”

“Good to hear. Wake up Hanji, we’ll go down after you two get ready, so we can grab a large breakfast because both you and I missed Dinner last night, kay?”

“What? No fuck I’m not waking up that monster. Hanji is the very opposite of a morning person. She’ll slit my throat. Get Moblit to do it.”

“Moblit?”

Oh shit, where _was_ Moblit? Looking to the perch, there was no little bat demon sitting on it, so that would imply it either left to grab something to eat itself, or it had popped back down it hell. The former was more likely. But Levi didn’t recall seeing him last night. Hanji would know, but Hanji was currently the beast Levi wanted Moblit to save him from.  

“Fucking bat knows when to high tail it out, smart shit.”

“What?”

“Go hide in the bathroom, finish getting dressed into whatever the fuck you found. I’ll do it. Pray for me at my funeral.”

“Uh... Okay?” Eren stepped back through the doorway, hesitantly glancing at the Warlock and Witch before shutting the door.

 

Now, to deal with the true demon.

 

 


	4. My Breakfast and Your New Clothes

 

Once Eren was safely behind the bathroom door, Levi snatched one of Hanji’s sneakers from the dorm doorway, then moving to the farthest end of the room from Hanji’s bed. Muttering a quick and simple levitation spell, the shoe slowly floated up and over above Hanji. Levi sliced his hand down, the shoe flying down to smack Hanji’s butt, in a literal attempt to kick her out of bed.

She didn’t do more than roll over.

A long groan came from the heap of blankets, but to Levi it sounded like a growl.  _I want blue lilies at my funeral._

 

 

Once Hanji was awake and a tad less homicidal, she went into the bathroom to change after Eren came out, dressed in what appeared to be the same cloth on his bottom half from the day before but with a light grey t-shirt that he said he found in Levi’s dresser, for sleeping in Levi had said, and Hanji’s old slippers; they made their way down for breakfast.

There were a dozen or so students sitting on benches throughout the dining hall, finishing off break assigned homework they had putt off till now, eating, and talking quietly amongst themselves. The sunlight shone into the hall from the towering windows lining the room. This was the biggest room in the whole school, if you didn’t count the library.

The large table at the end of the hall was still full and warm with more food available then the past week, the benefits of still having a small number of students in the school, and yet having them returning later that morning.

Each one of them helped themselves to the buffet; Hanji loaded her plate with sausages, bacon, a few grilled tomatoes, and _lots_ of eggs. Levi filled around half his plate with hash browns, leaving the other side for a piece of bacon and some scrambled eggs. Eren grabbed a strip of bacon and forewent the plate, popping it right into his mouth, dedicating the _entirety_ of his plate to a stack of five ginormous pancakes, which he then spread some jam on, and topped with blueberries and raspberries. Levi and Eren both went right for the tea, while Hanji decided on some orange juice.

Sitting down at a table, Hanji immediately dug into her eggs. Levi made two rings around his eyes with his hands like binoculars, and stared at her through them.

 “And here we have the hibernating bear, whom now appears to be eating her meal with zealous.” Hanji rolled her eyes.

“Hibernating bear? It is _not that bad_ to wake me up, Levi. You’re being over dramatic.”

Levi gaped. “ _You went for a nut-shot_!”

“I did?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he quickly snatched a sausage off her plate, taking a small bite out of it and swallowing. “You did.”

Hanji rolled her eyes, yawning and reaching to take a piece of bacon from Levi, but he slapped her hand away.

“But you took some of mine!”

“That’s the price you pay for nearly injuring my junk.”

Hanji waved him off, turning her exciting smile to his familiar. “Yada yada, Blah blah blah. Eren! How do you like our food, huh? Do you have this kind of stuff in hell?” Hanji had brought her notebook with her, and Levi was not surprised in the slightest.

Eren raised a sceptical eyebrow at her. “You really think we don’t have meat, eggs, or crêpes in hell? Really? What’s here is good, but the crêpes are kinda _crassus_ \- er, thick. And there wasn’t much …variety?” He grumbled slightly, gesturing to his plate. If he hadn’t added all those toppings, they were just regular pancakes.

“At home, there is a large celebration every year, _Sollemnitatem messis_ , right before the before the hottest season, as the heat would surely kill a good portion of the crops. It’s probably my favorite holiday. Bright colors and laughter _everywhere_. There’s lights, music, dancing, shows, games and 3 giant feasts with fruit in every dish, every drink,” glancing away from his plate at Hanji, he raised an eyebrow. “It’s a party throughout the whole city, starting early with the first feast and ending well into the night with the very last dessert.”

“That…that sounds incredible, Eren.” Levi finally mumbled, after trying to imagine what it’d be like.

“It is… so _yes_ , Hanji, The food is good, though it's not what I'm used to. I should get used to it quickly enough, I think though. After all, demons are summoned all over the world. I’ve more than likely had dishes you’ve never even _heard_ of.”

Hanji nods, stuffing the last of her sausage in her mouth. “Fair enough.”

 

They ended up going over class notes for the next day, explaining the classes Levi was taking to Eren and Eren showing them a cool trick.

He asked either of them for a coin, and Hanji gave him a quarter.

He held the coin between his pointer finger and thumb, held it aloft so they could see it clearly.

“Do you think I can swallow this,” he threw the coin up and caught it, moving to gesture behind his head, to his neck. “-And have it come out of the back of my neck?”

“Hmmm…. maybe if you use a teleportation spell? Can demons use those?” Hanji had brought her notebook to breakfast it seemed.

“Mmm not normally, no, though there are some of us that can. I can do a little Pyrokinesis and I can use a thing demons have called marks, but I can’t do that. Magic isn’t something most demons can do. _This_ is Mundane magic.”

If he didn’t have her attention before, he sure as fuck had it now. “Mundane… Magic?”

He grinned at her, nodding. “Mmhm, Soooo?”

“Do it do it dooo ittt!”

“Okay, okay!”

He put his hand to his mouth and put and swallowed, putting his hand on his chest and wincing, holding up a hand in a wait gesture to the exciting Hanji and interested but slightly worried Levi. One, quarters are fucking covered in germs, and two, swallowing metal isn’t exactly healthy. Not even demons eat metal. What if he _choked_?

He took a deep breath, and reached behind him to his neck, and pulled from it, the small silver coin.

“Whoa! Teach me! Common Eren you have to tell me how you did it!” Eren shrugged, picked up his cup and took a sip before glancing at her over the rim.

“There is a saying for mundane ‘magicians’ as they call them, people who do them professionally, that goes ‘a true magician never reveals their secrets’. Sorry Zoë, but no can do.”

Hanji scowled angrily, but her laugh a few seconds later said she wasn’t really upset. “How’d you learn to do that anyway?”

Eren smirked, resting his chin on his hand. “Live long enough and you learn a few things, Zoë.”

Levi cleared his throat, getting both of their attention. “Not to interrupt you dorks, but I’m done and if you don’t hurry up I’m leaving you both here.” And with that, Levi picked up his plate to add to the small pile on the side table, before exiting. His familiar having also finished, followed him out, leaving the Witch to shove her grilled tomatoes into her mouth, rushing to catch up to the pair.

 

 

“Alright. Hanji, you’re going to go get Eren clothes. Eren, you’re going to go with her, and I’ll go get him a cloak.”

“Wait Levi, why am I going with Hanji?”

“We don’t know your sizes, so you’ll have to try things on before you can buy anything. And you’d probably better go with her, so you can make sure you actually like your clothes.”

“okay… why are you going to get the cloak and not Hanji?”

“Because I don’t want to and Hanji’s not allowed to sign out more than one cloak a year after a potions incident. You want me to come that badly?”

“Oh no, no it’s just… uh, never mind. It’s okay.”

“If you’re sure…. Oh shit Hanji how are we paying for this?”

“Uh shit. Um well I can get him a shirt if we get it cheap and –”

“Uh, Levi? Hanji? I can pay for the stuff.” Hanji turned to stare at him, as did Levi.

 “Wait what?”

“You have money?”

Eren reached into the cloth around his hips, into a pocket of some kind, and pulled out a small pouch. “We just need to stop somewhere where I can exchange some _this_ for your currency.”

Hanji and Levi exchange a look “You sure?”

Eren gave a small smile, nodding. “It’s fine. Now, where will we be going?”

“Well,” Hanji explains, “I was thinking that we could fly to the nearest city, and go a mall or whatever. Plenty of clothing options that way. All good?”

“Sounds good. Hanji, lend him your cloak for now.”

“Wait what? Why?”

Levi gestured to Eren with his hand, staring at her. “No shop owner is going to let him in when he’s wearing the equivalent of a ‘bed sheet’ turned skirt, so hide it. I’d give him mine but it’d be too short on him.”

Hanji huffed, but fetched her cloak from the hook by the door regardless. “Alright, alright, I was asking not complaining.” After handing it to Eren, he puts it over his shoulders and buttons it together. It’s covers enough, stopping about midway on his shins.

Hanji twirled in a little circle, clamping her hands together. “We’re gonna find you great outfits, Eren. First of all, what are your thoughts on leather because I think you’d look –”

Levi grabbed his wallet, stopping to look at the pair before he went down to the offices to place in an order for a new cloak. Eren seemed happy, smiling slightly listening to Hanji ramble and twiddling his hands nervously. Levi can’t blame him; he knows he’d be kinda nervous in a completely new place with completely new people.

 

 

When Levi returned to the dorm room, he was slightly surprised to find that Hanji and Eren were already back. He had only needed to go fill out a few forms and pay for it, though a small group of first years had been there as well, as they had lost or damaged theirs over break, so getting the cloak had taken him longer than expected. _Then_ he had to go down to the storage rooms and show his permission form to get the cloak, a task that, in Levi’s opinion, took far too much fucking time, and patience that he didn’t have.

 Still though, he hadn’t been gone much longer than say, an hour and a half, and they were already back? Walking in, Hanji was sitting on her bed, and Eren was nowhere to be seen. When Hanji saw his questioning look, she wordlessly pointed to the bathroom. So Eren must have been changing into his new clothes.

After hanging up the pristine new cloak, Levi proceeded to tidy up from the break, picking up the random scattered sock and the odd paper or questionably used tissue, until he heard a voice from behind him. He didn’t even hear the bathroom door open.

“So, how do I look?”

Hanji gave a low whistle. “Damn Eren, that look was made for you. Don’t you think so Levi?” Hanji directed to him.

Having turned, Levi takes a moment to appraise the demon. He looked _good_. That was for fucking sure and certain. Eren was wearing a moss green jacket with the collar raised high over his neck and white tank top with ‘I didn’t fall from heaven but I did scrape my knee while climbing out of hell’ scrawled on it in black. His legs were covered in white skinny jeans, and feet in chestnut combat boots. His dark brown hair, not black; like he had thought it might be last night in the woods, was all pulled back into a low ponytail so he could see better, and shit, it looked better than just good. But Levi was not the best with fancy words.

Levi nodded. “Yeah… Not bad...” Eren smiled, so Levi’s painfully awkward compliment was worth it. Eren spun in a circle, tail swirling around with him, when Levi realized something missing.

“Wait, how did you get those _on_? Where did your wings go?” Levi asked incredulously.

Hanji’s eyes lit up, and she grabbed her note book. “OH! Ohhhh, your _wings_! I forgot! They’d be protruding from your back, wouldn’t they? If you could even mange you get those magnificent things under the shirt without ripping it, that is. But there’s _nothing_ there!” Hanji rambled excitedly, flicking the notebook open.

Eren smiled coyly, nodding in agreement but did not answer, moving to instead pull off the jacket and shirt carefully, folding them both over his arm and placing them on the trunk at the end of the bed. His wings were still not visible, but in the lighting, Levi could see Eren’s body better. Yep, definitely an eight pack. And a couple dozen scars. Then Eren turned around to show them his back.

“Oh my god how cool is that!” Hanji squealed.

In place of Eren’s wings, was a large tattoo covering just about the entirety of Eren’s back. The tattoo, flawlessly done with phenomenal detail, was of two black feathered wings.

“What the fuck?”

Eren laughed again (stop that Eren are you _trying_ to give Levi a heart attack?), pulling the shirt back over his head and pulling jacket back on. He looked like a normal person now. Save the horns and tail. And the occasionally glowing eyes.

Speaking of, Eren’s eyes appeared to be brighter now, in contrast to the-

“ _Wait_ , are you wearing _eyeliner_?” He was. A clean red line winged slightly, making the blue and gold in his eyes pop out more.

He looked to Hanji, who was reading through another book, this one titled ‘Broom physics’ while eating a bag of Cheetos. Waving a hand behind himself at Eren, who was now unpacking the bags of clothes into his wardrobe? “Did you do this?”

She shook her head, not looking up from her book. “Nope. We both know I don’t wear makeup Levi. His eyeliner is _on point_. He did it himself.” She replied, popping another one in her mouth. Rounding on Eren, he had to admit it looked good. It was flawlessly painted on, the red streak not smudged at all.

“Where…Where did you even get it?”

Eren smiled but it looked slightly forced, and pointed to a bag on his bed. “We stopped at a shop on the way back and got some me some essentials. Toothbrush, deodorant, comb, whatever else Hanji decided you didn’t have enough of in the bathroom. I grabbed this on the way out.” He shrugged. “Makeup is worn often in hell; it’s a well-liked and highly respected skill. Some demons have contracts with actors or celebrities to be their makeup artists. I happen to like eyeliner, nail polish and sometimes lipstick. You got a problem?”

Levi raised his hands in a surrendering motion, but was smirking. “Nope, I don’t. In fact, you might wanna be careful when Isabel gets back because she’s gonna make you help her with her makeup when she wears it. She hasn’t got a very steady hand for it and none of us are very good at it.”

Eren cocked his head. “Who’s Isabel?”

 

There was a loud banging on the door, and a male’s voice on the other side whisper yelling for someone else to stop before the door was flung open.

“BIG BRO!”

 


	5. My Friends and Your First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ I am so so soooo sorry as to how late this is, it's been several months. I honestly did not see this taking as long as it did but I hit some nasty writers block. Most of the comments I've gotten have been very supportive and I'm very grateful for your patience!!

 

Levi sighed, but he could feel the smile on his face.

“Speak of the devil…” he left the saying go unfinished as he braced himself.

A girl, or at the moment, a blur with bright red hair, came rushing past Eren and Hanji, stopping abruptly in front of Levi, grabbing him and _squeezing_ the life out of him. He hugged her back lightly, before squirming out of her hold. “Jesus, Isabel, it was what, two weeks? Calm down.”

Next a taller boy with dirty blond hair came in, lugging two luggage carriers behind him. He gave a tired smile, and waved. “Hey Levi. Hanji.”

Isabel let him go, pouting slightly, but she didn’t seem upset at all.

“Well _excuse me_ for missing you. I still think you should have come with us.”

Levi ruffled her hair, grinning when she swatted at his hand. “Yeah yeah, I missed you too. Farlan, get your ass over here.”

Farlan rolled his eyes but obliged, resulting in a quick group hug of the three of them.

“We just got off here. And on our way to the train station Isabel spotted a mundane sweets shop so we got some stuff for the ride. Isabel Insisted on stopping here before we head to our room.

Isabel then turned to Hanji, beaming, and held out a small paper brown bag.

Hanji cupped her hands, and Isabel dropped the bag into it. Hanji raised an eyebrow.

“Caramel cubes?”

“Yep.”

Hanji hummed. “And the Salt Water Taffy?”

Isabel hesitated for a second. “I only ate two.”

Hanji sighed happily, shoving a hand in the bag and pulled out said taffy and held it up to the light, admiring it as if it were a precious stone. “See, this is why I like you. I mean it’s not the _only_ reason but it’s certainly up there.”

Isabel laughed, taking a little bow. “Why thank you, I’m honored.”

Hanji smiled as she popped the taffy in her mouth. “Pleasure is mine.” she answered, muffled by her speaking with her mouth full.

Levi rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind the pair. Farlan had sat cross-legged on the end of Levi’s bed, the furry ears buried in blond hair twitching at the door clicking shut.

Isabel, not having noticed the other occupant in the room, flopped ungracefully onto Eren’s bed, and in doing so, onto Eren.

Isabel stiffened, quickly turning her head behind her where Eren was sitting cross-legged on the bed. “ _Salve_ \- oh uh, hello.”

“ _The fuck_!?!” Isabel jumped, quickly scurried across the floor to hide behind Farlan, whose raised an eyebrow at Isabel skeptically, having already noticed Eren. Hanji is barely holding in giggles from her bed, failing and almost choking on her candy.

Isabel points an accusing finger at Eren, who is shrinking in on himself at her scrutiny. “Levi, who the fuck is _that?_ ”

“ _That_ would be Eren. He’s-”

“In your _room_. You _never_ let new people in the room. Why _the fuck_ is he in the room?”

“If you’d let me fini-”

“ _Oi,_ _Mr. wings ‘n horns_ , you planning to explain yer’self?”

Eren blinked at her. He looked to Levi for advice, who only rolled his eyes before nodding. Eren turned back to the scowling redhead.

“If you would like me too. I am Eren, son of Queen Carla, and the prince of Hell. I’m Levi’s familiar.”

Both Farlan and Isabel froze. Isabel looked at him like she was waiting for him to laugh and say he was joking, while Farlan just kinda sitting there wide eyed. Eren’s eyes flickered over to Levi, worried he’d done something wrong. Levi had to bite his lip on a laugh at Eren’s yelp when Isabel suddenly pumped a fist in the air and whooped. “Way to go Levi! When the fuck did this happen?”

Levi shrugged, teeth still holding his lip captive to hide his amusement at the startled demon curling in on himself atop the covers. “Last night actually.”

Farlan and Isabel looked at each other, turning back to him with their puzzled expressions.

“You’re uh- kinda calm about it?” Farlan said hesitantly.

“I think he’s still trying to wrap his head around the idea.” Hanji mumbled around the large piece of taffy in her mouth.

Isabel rolled off Levi’s bed, strutted to stand directly in front of where the familiar sat, and stuck a hand in his face. Eren looked up cautiously to her face before he shook her hand.

“Glad to meet ya, Eren. I’m sorry about sittin on ya. I’m the one and only Isabel Magnolia, that guy’s Farlan Church,” cue a short wave and small smile from said guy, “-and we’re Levi’s best friends.”

“Ah, I dunno if I’d call you my-” Levi started teasingly, before Farlan was at his side throwing an arm over Levi’s shoulder.

“ _Like she said_ , we’re this guy’s best friends. We’ve known him since we were in elementary school.”

Eren had been smiling watching the three catch up, and rightly surprised when the girl, Isabel, practically fell into his lap. They were all clearly close, and Eren was happy that his Warlock was happy. Though when Farlan explained how they met, his smile turned confused.

At Eren’s expression, Isabel spoke up. “It’s the first several years of education for children. Magic beings which live in a mundane place, like the three of us do, usually go to a mundane school first. You generally start here when you’re fourteen, and stay for 5 years.”

“We all became friends to begin with, because in the entire school, we were the only magical beings. We had to stick together, stick up for each other if someone’s powers flared like they tend to do while you grow up.”

Out of nowhere Isabel started giggling, taking a few deep breaths before she could speak properly.

“-pfffft, Levi, remember that time when Farlan went the whole day with his ears on the top of his head, and had to balance between hiding them and being able to hear anyone because he had to wear that hat?”

“Did you have to bring that up? Really?”

“Chill Far, ‘m teasin.”

“So… Farlan, you are a shifter?” Eren asked quietly.

“How observant of you.” Farlan noted with a smirk, the ears on the top of his head perking to attention.

Eren smiled. “I’ve never met one; I just want to be sure. And Isabel is… a castor of sorts, though I’m not sure if you’re a mage or a sorcerer?” Eren ran his fingers though his hair, pulling it out from where it had been tied.

Isabel grinned, reached into her pants pocket and pulled out what looked like a metal toothpick with a tiny orange-red stone on one end. She rolled it between her fingers, and the stick flashed with bright flames, the fire turning into more metal. Soon a five foot silver staff stood in her hand, all flames gone except one that lit faintly around the now fairly large shimmering stone that was nested artfully in swirling silver designs.

“A mage, then.”

Isabel used her other hand to snap her fingers before pointing to him. “Bingo." She then spun on her heel so the finger was aimed at Farlan, " Hey dingo, we have stuff to put away still.”

Farlan’s ears flattened on his head. If it weren’t for those ears, it’d be a lot harder to tell he disliked the notion of going to unpack.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right behind you, go ahead so you can hide your candy.”

Isabel nodded fervently. “Good idea. If I’m the only one there when I do it, no one can be talked into snitching where it is. You’re a genius, far.” And with that Isabel was bouncing out the door on the sugar rush she always got after trips to candy shops, her luggage towed behind her.

Eren frowned. “Why do you hide the candy?”

Farlan raised an eyebrow at Eren while he scooped his bag over his shoulder. “You know you ask a lot of questions?”

Eren didn’t look phased by the accusation, just raised an eyebrow to match. “You know you totally have a thing for Isabel, and even the demon who just met you can see it?”

Hanji’s hand flew up to her mouth, and Levi’s jaw dropped.

“Savage…” Hanji whispered.

“You _still_ haven’t told her?” Levi turned on the shifter.

Farlan sat there a few seconds trying to think of something to say, before his ears fell again and he sighed. “….no.”

“Are you fucking shitting my nuts Farla-”

Hanji raised a hand to cut him off. “So Church,” she begun, “why’d you piss out this time?”

Farlan pulled on his hair, making the flattened ears more visible. “I didn’t piss out of it! It just… never came up.”

Levi folds his arms, glare set on Farlan’s face. “Don’t give me that Farlan you’ve -”

“ _Socium , _breathe.” Levi paused at Eren’s words, taking a deep breath and nodding, shuffling to sit next to his Familiar before staring Farlan down.

“Did you at _least_ get any closer to doing it? Because I swear to whoever the fuck that if you say no I’m going to drag you back to your room and get you two to kiss at wand point.”

 “That’s a little dramatic, Levi.”

“Cross my heart.”

Just then the little buzzer noise that signaled a school announcement played. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Welcome back students, we hope you’re ready to continue you’re year of magical learning.” The low booming voice belonged to Pixis, the broom team coach and history of magic’s professor. “We ask that all students put all unpacked things in their rooms as soon as possible. Lunch will be served in fifteen minutes. Once that’s done, you are to attend your afternoon classes as normal. Thank you.”

 “You are so lucky we have to go right now.” Levi hissed.

Farlan quickly bowed out of the room, muttering ‘you don’t even _have_ a wand’ as he went.

 

Levi towed Eren to his first class, introducing the demon only as his familiar to the teacher and the other students in his Runes and Sigils class. It would cause a lot less trouble if they kept his title to themselves, Eren had decided, and Levi had to agree. Neither really wanted the attention, especially while they were still getting used to the whole… arrangement.

Eren had behaved well in the class, though a few minutes in, he interrupted the professor to ask a question about what she was talking about. Levi had tried to shush him, but luckily she had been okay with Eren’s questions, had joked that he already participated more than most of the students in the class. She then asked him to raise his hand if he had another question.

He raised his hand almost every time he had a question from that point on, occasionally having forgotten in his newest inquiry. Levi gave him credit for trying.

Levi prepared himself to a whole day of introducing Eren to professors and students, the R&S class not sharing classmates with any of his other classes. He briefly considered making the boy a name tag.

_Hello, my name is Eren, I am Levi’s familiar._

Eren, it turned out, was both very curious about earth and very open with his questions, causing him to ask dozens as they flitted down the stone halls to Levi’s next class.

It was a Miracle Levi didn’t get lost easily, because as seems to be the norm for old castles -even if this one is highly renovated- the halls were full of twists and turns and a lot of first years had to be guided to classes by elder students.

They’d been walking down a wide and sunny stone hall filled with giant stain glass windows depicting landmarks in magical locations. They were on their way to Levi’s next class, and Eren had kept up his inquisitiveness through all four flights of stairs and down every corridor. So obviously, he noticed Eren the sudden silence, head turning to see what had distracted the demon. Eren had stopped walking a few steps back, but was glaring past Levi down the hall. Levi turned his head back to find two boys, standing huddled next to the window depicting a large fairy ring of red toadstools.

“It was dark; you must have been seeing things. That shrimp couldn’t possibly have summoned his familiar. And if he did, there’s no way it was _cool_.” The spindly wizard shook his head, eyes wide.

“Nuh uh, man. You weren’t _there_. And ‘e was like, 6 feet tall and muscled like a steroid addict and had horns and a tail-” His friend scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Are you sure? That sounds like a mundane demon stereotype. Maybe he just cast an illusion spell. He’s good at those. Warlocks are chickens, remember? They make a distraction and then book it.”

Levi scoffed, pulled his grimoire closer to his chest, and made to head down the stairs to the demonology classroom, but was stopped by something pulling on his arm, and a quick check revealed it to be Eren’s tail. Eren was still staring at the shitheads though, his cheery inquisitiveness from before having disappeared into thin air.

 _Guess no matter where you’re from, you know what an asshole is_.

“No man, it was _real_. So…so goddamn real, I think Marcus shit em ’self.  And as much as he _might_ be a loser, you know Ackerman doesn’t run.”

“I don’t _care_. There’s no way he got a cool Familiar. No way it’s powerful, no way it’s the-“

“But he IS the prince, I’m tellin’ ya! I’m just trying to warn ya, bro! Ya shouldn’t piss that guy off anymore, for your physical health’s sake.”

He huffed a laugh.“Prince of weaklings, maybe. And don’t fucking tell me what to do, got it? Don’t drag me down with you,  _coward_. What, Ackerman cast a fear hex on you? You know we can get him in trouble for that….”

“Fine! Do what ya want! I don’t wanna get my skull kicked in! Mess with him at your own expense!”

“I will! Because that fucker doesn’t –”

His jaw abruptly snapped shut when he noticed the golden light coming from behind him. The boy who had been trying to warn his friend took off running down the hall, nearly tripping over their cloak to get away.

Turned around, only to gulp loudly when he had to look up to see two ethereally glowing yellow eyes. Eyes that stared into his soul as if in doing so it’d cause him to drop dead. He decided that it was definitely possible, because under the gaze of this demon, his throat fell into his guts and he was frozen.

“Hello. Would you _kindly_ tell me what your deal is?” Eren’s voice was dead, like it had been yesterday in the woods, but the second echo wasn’t there. Huh.

“I- I don’t…”

“Yeah, you _don’t_. You don’t have a deal, you’re just a _dick_. So if you would, _kindly_ stop your shit before I peel _your_ dick _like a banana_.   _Am. I. clear_?”

A visible gulp. “Cr-Crystal?”

“Good. Now _scram_.”

The boy bolted at the order, running into people in his haste to get away from Eren.

Looking back to Levi, who was staring off into the direction the shithead had fled. His words were flat, but his eyes said he was pleased.

“That was a bit harsh, I think.”

Eren grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my Tumblr [here](http://thesadisticsiren.tumblr.com/) . Please feel free to tell me what you think and about any errors or ideas in the comments! Till next time, I guess?


End file.
